Back to the future sees the truth of 21 October 2015
by Gracekim20
Summary: You've seen the movies, Now this little story will show you Marty and Doc's reaction to the real reality that is 2015! 21st October 2015 to be exact!(This is a bit late but happy back to the future day!)-note: the fans that appear in this represents fans all over the world!-


Back to the future sees the truth of 21 October 2015

Marty and Doc travelled to October 21st 2015 to save Marty's children from a terrible fate only to realise the future was not how they and the film makers had envisioned it...

The car stopped at their destination and the two men went over to Marty's house after a quick change into some modern outfits.

"Say Doc, where are the flying cars and hoverboards?" Marty asked.

"! don't know, Marty. I would have thought we'd at least have some cool technology after 3 (almost four when we get to 2020) long decades" Doc said.

"OMG! It's Marty and Doc from Back to the future!" Someone shouted.

Loads of fans screamed as the person who shouted took a picture with Marty and Doc beside their famous car and posted it on Instagram.

"Who are you?" Marty asked.

"I'm one of the millions of fans who love your adventures from the all-time classic trilogy" the guy replied.

"They're over here!" The guy in red cried.

There was a loud chorus of fangirl screams as many fans came rushing towards Marty and Doc.

So Marty tried to escape on what he thought was a hoverboard but was ACTUALLY a rollerboard which is still cool but not quite as fast.

"Well I at least hope we'll get flying cars, holograms and hooverboards in 2020 or the 30th century" Doc sighed.

-In 2020-

Marty came out of the De Loren and noticed electric cars along with global warming taking a big toll on the world.

"Oh come on!" Marty cried.

-The end-

 **This little random short story is actually meant for yesterday as it was back to the future day. Unfortunately I only found this out in the evening hours of yesterday and therefore had no time to piece something together in time for it to be posted on the specific day.**

 **So I hope you don't mind it being only a day later.**

 **This is just what I'd think Marty and Doc might react to the actual 2015 as suppose to the predicted 2015 the writers thought would happened but never did with the 2020 part as a little joke for what could happen in 2020 when I'm an adult.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this and happy (late) back to the future day! (maybe there should be a dedicated week and month to the trilogy as well?)**

 **Also If you're all wondering when part 4 of the CL arc will be up, all I can say is that it will be soon hopefully next week if I'm lucky** **as College makes me very busy.**

 **Also i'm going on holiday on Saturday so I'm be on a small hiatus for that so I can focus on getting all of my assignments done so there's more time to complete my story!**

 **The really good stuff is coming with the big battle I keep hinting and the inescapable REAL apocalypse Bill is going to cause, No good and neutral guy will be safe from the evil dorito's wrath and friends/ allies from both the nightmare realm and other powerful villians!**

 **I've got two important questions for you!**

 **Do you like Danger mouse from the 1980's? If so then, would you like the original and 2015 versions to make a small appearance?(I've watched episode 1 of the orignal and 2015 series and they're both good. The person who plays the remake Danger Mouse sound almost like the original guy! That's what I think anyway. Everyone has their opinions)**

 **Also, you know the baron villain who either a toad or a frog? Wouldn't he make a great ally for both PIXAR AND Bill?**

 **Would you like Marty and Doc to make a small appearance if I made the star wars or apocalypse event appear to be on 21st October 2015 just so they can get a cameo?**

 **Well, good news! I'm going to watch the live stream of the new GF episode on Monday!**

 **Anyway, Read and review or the future will surprise you!**

 **Disney Knight Grace, out!;)**

 **PS: see you on the 26th!;D**


End file.
